conquering unforgivables
by ElizeB
Summary: one-shot. Just an idea about yet another Harry-Voldemort encounter. Rated for mentions of suicide. Read and flame (no positive comments possible).


Harry Potter stood in front of the dark lord yet again, as seemed to be the tradition at the end of each schoolyear, with the exception of third year. For the sixth time he faced the man, though this time with a completely different mindset. The prophersy said that neither could live while the other survived, but it said nothing about what would happen if he were killed. It could even happen that by some freak accident Neville Longbottom suddenly turned out to be the real saviour, according to the prophersy.

It was this knoledge, aswell as the fact that in the past year he had felt more and more asif his life was fake, that our young hero wished for death. He had tried crashing during a quidditch match, he had slit his wrists and he had convinced the most poisonous of snakes to bite him, but none of it worked. Hiding out in the forest with slit wrists, a unicorn had licked his wounds, when he fell he found a cuchoning charm on the field and he had proved immune to poisons, due to the combination of basilisk venom and phoenix tears still in his blood. All togather, this was his last resort.

"What's the matter with you, Potter. Have you actually managed to grow weaker?" Voldemort tounted him.

"I'd ask you the same thing, or have you actually grown a heart or grown afraid of a curse backlash. You keep on talking and talking, never actually trying to cast the actual curse."

The emerald eyes trared at the blood red eyes, filled with longing.

"What are you trying to do, Potter?" The snake-like man asked suspiciously.

"The usual, making you outraged before I escape yet again."

The older man went over to parseltongue.

"You seem almost eager for death."

"And you seem afraid of killing." Harry responded in the same tongue.

"Are you trying to manipulate me into doing something rash?" The man was mocking him, but harry sarcasticly returned with:

"Oh oh, cought me. The epitome of Griffindor failed in acting like a Slytherin. Such a shame!"

"Such brave last words."

"Please, don't kill me. I'm so scared." Harry said, still mockingly.

"What are you doing?"

Harry sat down, refusing to awnser.

"GET UP!" Voldemort snapped after a staringcontest of two minutes.

Harry shook his head.

"Imperio." Harry dodged the curse easily.

"If you want something from me, you can just ask, you know." Harry said softly, still in parceltongue.

"I want you dead."

"That, I cannot do. But if you want to give it a try…"

"You seem to think I'll fail."

"Oh?"

"You don't car about what I'll do."

"Untrue."

"You are stalling."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right. I snuck away last night, got cought, only to lead Dumbledore here so he can kill you. Why don't you just shut up and cast the damn curse?"

Voldemort seemed shocked.

"You've figured out how you survived before?"

"Care to try me?"

"You're pushing it."

"So scared."

"Crucio."

Harry felt the pain being worse than ever before, but at the same time he felt relieved. 'Maybe now the man would get it over with and kill me.' He thought, while completely giving in to the curse. He wanted the curse to hurt even more, as it clouded his thoughts so well that any pain he felt was solely physical, and all the emotional hurt seemed to disappear for a moment.

Suddenly he felt the pain weaken. 'No!' he thought desperately. 'Don't let it stop! the end is so close!' The pain got even weaker, and he opened his eyes. Suprisingly, Voldemort still had his wand on him, and did not seem aware the cuse was so weak.

"You do have a heart!" Harry exclaimed.

Several deatheaters gasped, and even Voldemort seemed surprised.

"You broke through a crucio?" He asked in astonishment. "How?"

Harry smirked, though inwardly he felt disappointed at the failure of the curse.

"As I've been told before, you have to want to couse pain. Apperenately you dan't want to hurt me anymore."

Before he could blink, several deatheaters cast the curse aswell, and Harry immediately felt pleased. So much would mean to lose his sanity, so he would no longer have to suffer this world. However, he was disappointed, as this time it barely even stinged.

"Such sense of honour, all ganging up on me." Harry muttered.

"Avada Kedavra!" The voice of Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"Finally!" Harry yelled, preparing for the coming death with a smile. The curse impacted with a large green flash, and Harry felt himself beeing pushed backwards. A strong white light seemed near in the darkness, and he was convinced that this would be the gate to heaven. He speeded towards it, but on impact he felt the light merging with his body. Still convinced that he would now finally find peace, he saw a silver thread connected to him, and agsin speeded along to it. Convinsed he would finally see his parents again, aswell as sirius, he felt better and better.

Harshly he was pulled into something. "Home?" He whispered softly, when he stopped.

A dead silence surrounded him, broken by a loud thump. Opening his eyes, he saw The body of Lucius Malfoy fall to the ground. Another black cloaked figure knelt beside him, before softly speaking up.

"Dead."

Suddenly Harry felt a cut on his chest, where the killing curse had hit him. It was shaped like a lightningbolt, glowing white. Ever so slowely, the glow dimmed and disappeared inside of Harry. The rush of energy he felt was unbelievable, never before had he felt this strong.

"You lose." He whispered softly, though everyone could hear it. With a soft smile, Harry realised that he might come out as winner after all. The knowledge that Lucius Malfoy once held, now also was inside Harry. A simple killing curse would not be enough to vanquish the dark lord, but it would give another couple of years before the man could take any action again. So that is what Harry cast, before apparating away.

_**Yeah yeah, pure nonsence, I know. I just had to write it, okay?**_

_**Flame all ya want, I'm still posting it. Someone might get an idea from it to write an actual story with it. My idea was that the crusio failed becouse harry wanted the pain, and the killing curse becouse his wish for death and the love for his parents was greater than the others with for his death and hatred for him. Still being shoved hard, he momentarily left his body, and the white he say was the life energy of Lucius Malfow, as that was where the curse came from. Tell me if you wrote anything with this idea, I'd love to read something that was actually good.**_


End file.
